


Coffee Shops in the Rain

by lightsway



Category: Uncharted
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsway/pseuds/lightsway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainy days and coffee shops always remind Nathan of Chloe when she's away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shops in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoehannah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoehannah/gifts).



> A fic I wrote for my friend to help get me out of a writing slump. I haven't written these two in ages, but I love them so much, and I was excited when she requested them from me. I only hope it does them justice :)

He misses her the most when it rains. He’s sure this is because it reminds him of London and the time they spent there, much of which was in coffee shops drinking hot drinks together while the rain streaked the windows and distorted the world outside their cozy little corner together. He would have preferred being back in their little flat together, passing the time with his journal and several maps and encyclopedias spread out on tables in front of them, or even finding their own warmth in the bed they’d found cheap downtown.

But she enjoyed the coffee shops, and he enjoyed making her happy, so in the coffee shops they sat, listening to whatever soft music played in the background, rain pattering the windows, and the soft lilt of voices murmuring around them. It was soothing, even if his fingers itched to be doing something else.

Sometimes he wonders where she’s been going the last few months. He hadn’t heard from her in what felt like ages, and he remembered that she often forgot to check her e-mail or charge her phone, and she could fall off the face of the earth for days, weeks, or months at a time before she got back to anyone. It was part of her charm.

But it was also made waiting for her to get home, on the off months when they took different jobs and they weren’t together, lonely. Particularly the rainy days.

———

He sits at a table in a coffee shop close by. It’s different in Key West than it is in London, but he goes there anyway for a small bit of the nostalgia the rain on the windows brings him. He sips at a too-hot drink, ignoring that he can’t taste the drink through the scalding heat, when he hears her voice.

“Hello, love,” she says in her usual greeting, and he doesn’t have to look at her to know the smile on her face. She presses her lips against his cheek, and she smells like pine and salt and sweat, and he knows she hasn’t even been to shower before seeking him out. “I knew I’d find you here.”

“How was the trip?” he asks as she takes a drink from his cup, making a face, but he knows it’s at his choice in drink rather than the temperature.

“Forget the trip for now,” she smiles, taking his hand and looking out the window. He looks at her reflection. “I’ve missed you.”


End file.
